To Know Regrets
by Vyoletpanda96
Summary: After their battle Sasuke ends up in prison.  Naruto visits him, but he doesn't seem to care if he lives or dies. Regrets have caught up to the teen while the council decides his fate. Will Naruto be able to help him? What will happen to the last Uchiha?


To Know Regrets

Summary: After their battle Sasuke ends up in prison. Naruto visits him, but he doesn't seem to care if he lives or dies. Regrets have caught up to the teen while the council decides his fate. Will Naruto be able to help him? What will happen to the last Uchiha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a prequel to another story of mine, but I have yet to complete the first chapter the way I want it. I came up with the idea for this one first, but I had trouble coming up with an actual story until now. I wanted to post this any way to see what people thought. Please review.

**Chapter 1**

It was inevitable and everyone knew it. Their fight was fate. Two opposing sides protecting what they believe in.

Light and dark.

Kyuubi against Uchiha.

Naruto versus Sasuke.

There were so many different interpretations and yet to the teens involved it was simply rival versus rival just like it had been since the moment they met. When that day came there were no spectators, no one but two friends fighting in the same place they had truly learned to understand one another. One stood to destroy what had caused him and his clan so much pain and the other just wanted to protect his village and save his friend.

So they fought. There was little needed to be said since their fists said it for them. A long time passed and the end of the battle drew near. Both had been pushed to their limits and both were lying on the ground due to exhaustion. Onyx eyes locked with crystal blue and something passed between the two of them.

They were the strongest ninja of their time and had constantly pushed each other. It was because of this that no one else could face one of them except for the other. Their powers clashed and they did battle just like everyone expected, but neither one was stronger than the other. And so the end of the fight came when their eyes locked before fatigue caused them to fall into unconsciousness. Neither won and neither lost. It was proof that after all this time they had truly become equals.

_~Three Days Later~_

Naruto sat outside the hospital in the courtyard with his hands behind his head. He was under a tree so he was shaded from the sun, but he was still able to feel the warm air against his tan skin. The blonde's eyelids were closed and his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Sensing a familiar chakra he peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Sakura standing there with hands on hips. Her usual shoulder length hair had grown a bit longer in the last few months along with a couple other changes, but she still had that same disapproving frown for when Naruto did something wrong. "You're supposed to be in bed." She said and Naruto sighed and sat up.

"I hate staying there."

"Your injuries still haven't healed."

"They mostly have."

"Not completely."

"It's too nice to stay inside."

Naruto smirked. He always won an argument with her this way. She sat down next to him and pulled her knees close. For a few moments there was nothing but silence between them. Then Naruto spoke. "How's Sasuke?" He asked quietly. She sighed and looked down. "He was battered pretty badly. You both were when Kakashi and I found you. His injuries will heal though not as fast as yours. That's not the main problem." He looked at her. "His eyes, right?" She nodded. "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan…it's still a mystery. The damage it caused was immense. Right now his eyesight is really bad, but we believe his vision will slowly go back to normal. As for the sharingan…we don't know anything about it. It's possible he may never be able to use it."

His eyes widened at her explanation, but he nodded. "So where is he?" Her eyes narrowed. "His injuries were treated and then ANBU took him to the high level prison cells beneath the Hokage Tower. They're not letting anyone see him." He saw how frustrated she was getting and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be fine. Either way I think Sasuke would want to be alone for a little while." The pink haired girl looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He glanced momentarily at the Hokage tower before leaning back against the tree.

The first thing Sasuke noted when he finally was aware of his surrounding was how bright the damn sun was. His eyes flashed opened and he tried to sit up which ended up being a bad idea. His hand flew to his side as pain shot through it and he winced. He lifted his shirt up a bit to see someone had bandaged it, or at least that's what he thought it looked like. The Uchiha rubbed his eyes then looked around. Everything looked blurry. What was wrong with his eyes? He tried to concentrate on his surroundings. The room was gray and probably about six feet by six feet. It was then that it occurred to him that he was in a prision cell. He also realized that he had been clenching his teeth together for the past few minutes. His body felt like it was burning.

He laid back down and sighed as cool stone touched his back. Sasuke closed his eyes and began searching his mind to figure out what happened to him. He remembered fighting Naruto and then passing out. There were a few times he regained consciousness. One time he felt someone treating him and the other time he heard the Hokage herself addressing a few ANBU members. During those times he was only aware of what was happening for a short time before passing out again. He sighed as everything came back to him. He was in Konoha, as a prisoner.

The brunette didn't know what to think of that. Was he going to try and escape? No, that would be impossible. Another thought occurred to him. According to the village he was a criminal. Does that mean he was going to be sentenced to death? It didn't matter if he did. Sasuke felt taken back. Did he care that little for his own life? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He quickly sat up and instantly regretted it as he clutched his side. "You shouldn't be trying to move in your condition." The brunette glanced up. He could barely see the outline of a figure, but he knew who it was by their voice. "Godaime Hokage."

The teen addressed the person standing in front him. "Hm. I'm surprised you're awake already. You were brought to the hospital the day before yesterday. Most of your bones in your left arm were cracked. Three of your ribs were broken. Plus your eyes were severely damaged, but I'm sure you could already tell." He didn't say anything, but looked impassively in her direction. "But that wasn't the reason I came down here. There has been some discussion on what will happen to you based on your actions." Sasuke snorted. She ignored him and continued.

"In the case of Danzo you were attempting to take his life thus your reason for joining Akatsuki, correct? From our records it was noted that he actually used some sort of jutsu to commit suicide. There is no punishment for that. You also were classified as a criminal when you joined Madara Uchiha. During that time your team attempted to capture The Eight Tails. There is also the fact that you tried to harm the remaining two elders which landed you here. The council is still debating on what your future is. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

A full blown smirk appeared on his face and his voice was filled with venom as he replied. "I don't give a damn about this village. Do you think I'd care whether or not the council gives me the death sentence? They're a bunch of fools who only care for themselves. My clan has suffered enough because of them. Let them do as they please I don't care either way." He saw her begin to walk away. "Suit yourself. I'll send someone in to treat your injuries later." The teen glared at the floor. That short conversation had caused his hatred toward The Leaf to increase. They had wounded not only his pride, but his clan's as well.

The brunette took a deep breath to calm down. Now that he was conscious Sasuke was faced with a dilemma. There was no way he could go back to sleep and so that left him to think. This was the worst thing for the Uchiha. It caused him to remember things he'd rather forget. His thoughts went back to three days ago, to The Valley of the End. He had never been pushed as far as he had in his battle with Naruto. Sasuke had known the blonde would be much stronger, but what he did not expect was how much damage the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan would cause to his eyes. Madara made it seem there were no risks involved. He couldn't even use his normal sharingan. Sasuke wondered if he would ever be able to use the bloodline limit again. He sighed and put his hands behind his head as he lay back down. He tried to rest and after awhile the brunette was able to drift off to sleep.

Author's Note: That concludes the first chapter. This was originally going to be a Sasunaru…but this was easier to write and would cause less problems. Let me what you think and if I should continue. If you have any questions about my other story if you're interested PM me and I'll tell you about it. Thanks for reading. :D

~Vyoletpanda96


End file.
